me aceptarias aun si soy jeanne?
by E-sailor-asjm
Summary: Alguna vez se han preguntado sobre lo que piensa miyako de que jeanne sea maron? Como se sintió? Como se se comportaría miyako con maron después de la batalla contra fin el en palacio de hielo? Su relación seria la misma de antes?
1. prologo

**Me aceptarías aun si soy jeanne?**

Resumen:

Alguna vez se han preguntado sobre lo que piensa miyako de que jeanne sea maron? Como se sintió? Como se se comportaría miyako con maron después de la batalla contra fin el en palacio de hielo? Su relación seria la misma de antes? Que sucedería si le pasará algo inesperado a maron? Miyako la apoyaría sin importar lo que sucediera?

La vida siempre nos pone pruebas para demostrar que tan fuerte es el amor y la amistad, si pueden superar cualquier desafío o quebrarse ante el primero, en esos momentos deben demostrar si es un sentimiento es fuerte, y hacer todo lo que este a tu alcanze ese lazo de amistad o amor que sientes por esa persona.


	2. Chapter 1

**Me aceptarías aun si soy jeanne?**

**Capitulo 1:**

Después de la batalla contra fin en el palacio de hielo Access, finn, chiaki y Jeanne se encontraban hablando mientras caminaban a la ciudad.

Fin: lo siento mucho, les hice mucho daño a todos sobretodo a ti, maron (dice con tristeza)

Jeanne: no te preocupes finn, no fue tu intención pues solo estabas bajo control del demonio.

Chiaki: tranquila, nosotros te entendemos finn.

Jeanne: lo único que importa en este momento es que estas bien, y el mundo esta fuera de todo peligro.

Fin: si, tienes razón.

chiaki: maron, no crees que deberíamos apurar el paso, miyako debe estar preocupada por nosotros, sobretodo por ti. Que te parecería si nos vamos saltando de techo en techo para llegar a tu apartamento.

Jeanne: si, tienes razón, se pondrá histérica si no llegamos rápido.

Chiaki: Access, transfórmame en sinbad

Access: ahora mismo (Access transformó a chiaki en sinbad y ellos se fueron saltando por los tejados dejando solos a finn y access) finn, ahora que estamos solos podríamos hablar.

Finn: ni en tus sueños (lo golpeó) ahora apurate, los debemos alcanzar. Y gracias por ayudar a maron cuando yo estaba poseída.

Simbad y Jeanne estuvieron saltando por los techos hasta que al fin llegaron, y cuando entraron al apartamento de maron encontraron a miyako extremadamente preocupada, miyako estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro sin parar ni percatarse de que Jeanne y simbad habían llegado.

Pensamientos de miyako: maron estará bien? Espero que vuelva pronto, si no lo hace la voy a regañar por estar asustándome tanto. Además le voy a exigir explicaciones de todo lo de kaitou Jeanne, pues aun no lo entiendo todo muy bien.

Chiaki: por eso te dije que debíamos llegar rápido (susurrando)

Jeanne: si, me doy cuenta de eso, que bueno que llegamos a tiempo, sino miyako habría dejado una marca en el piso(dijo susurrando, chiaki asintió, y ella se acercó miyako sin que ella se diera cuenta y le tocó el hombro) hola miyako

Miyako: maron (la abrazó fuertemente) estas bien?(dice con preocupacion)

Jeanne: tranquila miyako estoy bien. (dice correspondiendo a su abrazo, mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban de sus ojos)

Chiaki: bueno, creo que ya me debo ir pues tienen mucho de que hablar (acces, chiaki y fin se fueron por la ventana hasta el apartamento de chiaki, dejando solas a miyako y jeanne)

Jeanne: (separándose de miyako) ahora si podemos hablar.

Miyako: maron, Como te convertiste en kaitou Jeanne?

Jeanne: un día un angel llamado fin llegó a mi casa y me dio la misión de sellar a los demonios, ese día además de eso me dijo que yo era la única que podía hacerlo pues soy la rencarnación de Jeanne d´arc, y que si no lo hacia los demonios destruirían el mundo. Así que al saberlo no me quedó de otra mas que hacerlo, y así empecé a sellar a los demonios así desapareciendo todo lo que supuestamente robaba, y por eso me empecé a llamar kaitou Jeanne. Pues parecía una ladrona haciendo eso.

Miyako: y por que no me lo dijiste nunca, es que acaso nunca confiaste en mi? (dice llorando) acaso no somos amigas maron? (Jeanne se acerca a ella y la abraza)

Jeanne: claro que siempre he confiado en ti miyako, eres mi mejor amiga (dice mientras unas lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas) solo que no te quería poner en problemas, y cuando empezaste a perseguirme pensé que lo mejor seria guardarlo como secreto. Lo siento tanto, si te lo hubiera contado desde antes no te hubiera metido en esa situación (dce con mas tristeza, la cual se notaba claramente en sus ojos violetas) lo siento, de verdad lo siento nunca quise que te pasara eso. (dice empezando a llorar y abrazandola con mas fuerza a miyako)

Miyako: no, perdóname a mí, yo te he causado mas problemas (dice llorando mas) te he lastimado tanto solo por mostrarle a todos que no eras Jeanne, por mi culpa has estado en situaciones de gran peligro y muchos problemas. Lo lamento tanto maron has tenido demasiados problemas por mi culpa.

Jeanne: no es tu culpa, no lo sabias y solo lo hacias por defenderme, y nunca tuviste intencione de hacerme daño. Además todo eso ya lo he perdonado todo miyako, lo único que quiero saber es si tu me aceptarías incluso si no vuelvo a ser la maron que tu conoces? (se separan rompiendo el abrazo para verse a los ojos)

Miyako: (desconcertada) a que te refieres?

Jeanne: me refiero a que si me aceptarías si serias mi amiga aun si no volviera a ser maron, si de repente me transformara en Jeanne y no pudiera volver a ser como era antes, la maron con la que creciste, si no vieras de nuevo mis ojos marrones, si vieras de nuevo mi cabello castaño, (se acerca a miyako y le limpia las lagrimas) no me lo debes responder ahora, solo quiero que pienses lo que te dije y me lo respondas mañana cuando llegues del colegio.

Miyako: por que no vas a ir al colegio? Y por que no te has transformado en maron?(pregunta preocupada)

Jeanne: porque si me transformo ahora puede que me desmaye por haber usado tanta energía, y no voy a ir al colegio porque no creo estar en un estado aceptable para ir, pues he gastado demasiada energía.

Miyako: eso no importa, transformate y te ayudo a organizarte, maron. Además quiero ver en que condiciones estas realmente.

Jeanne: esta bien miyako , pero apurate cuando termines pues se está haciendo tarde y se van a preocupar por ti (la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla) quiero que sepas que no quiero que te tortures esta noche pensando en lo que has intentado hacer para atraparme o lo que hisiste hoy, pues no tiene caso atormentarte con esas cosas que ya te perdoné miyako, y por favor perdona por todos los problemas que te causo, duerme bien. (se destransforma casi por completo pues sus ojos no cambiaron de color, cosa que a miyako no le importó pues ya que de inmediato cerro los los ojos para empezar a caer al suelo, sin energias hasta que miyako la agarra antes de que caiga) gracias miyako (dice antes de desmayarse)


	3. Chapter 2

**Me aceptarías aun si soy jeanne?**

**Capitulo 2:**

Jeanne: esta bien miyako , pero apurate cuando termines pues se está haciendo tarde y se van a preocupar por ti (la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla) quiero que sepas que no quiero que te tortures esta noche pensando en lo que has intentado hacer para atraparme o lo que hisiste hoy, pues no tiene caso atormentarte con esas cosas que ya te perdoné miyako, y por favor perdona por todos los problemas que te causo, duerme bien. (se des transforma casi por completo pues sus ojos no cambiaron de color, cosa que a miyako no le importó pues ya que de inmediato cerro los los ojos para empezar a caer al suelo, sin energias hasta que miyako la agarra antes de que caiga) gracias miyako (dice antes de desmayarse)

Miyako: al parecer la batalla de verdad te dejó muy cansada, debí creerte aunque por lo que me habías dicho me asustaste un poco. (miyako llevó a Maron a su cama y la acostó) descansa maron, te lo mereces (le da un beso en la frente) no se por que? pero creo que me ocultas algo mas, algo muy importante (miyako salió del apartamento de Maron y se dierigió al de chiaki) creo que le debo avisar (toco el timbre de el apartamento de chiaki)

Chiaki: (abrió la puerta) que ocurre miyako?

Miyako: nada, solo vine a avisarte que Maron ya está durmiendo. bueno se desmayó apenas se des transformó y la llevé a su cama.

Chiaki: que extraño, nunca antes le había pasado.

Miyako: ella me dijo antes de destransformarse que se podía desmayar por haber usado tanta energía.

Chiaki: ya veo (bostezó) bueno, buenas noches miyako.

Miyako: buenas noches chiaki. (miyako se fue a su apartamento y chiaki cierra la puerta)

Chiaki: fin, me puedes explicar por que se desmayo Maron cuando se des transformó. yo se que no lo hizo por falta de energía pues si hubiera sido ese caso se hubiera desmayado hace rato, sin importar que fuera Jeanne o no pues su cuerpo y energías son las mismas transformada o no.

Finn: yo tampoco lo se y eso me preocupa, mejor voy a ir con ella ahora por si me necesita. (se fue volando a el apartamento de Maron)

Chiaki: Access, tu sabes lo que le está ocurriendo a Maron?

Access: tampoco lo se, creo que te tocará preguntarle a ella pues yo creo que ella sabe mas que nosotros.

Chiaki: estoy demasiado preocupado, mejor no voy al colegio y me quedo a cuidar a Maron.

Apartamento de Maron

Maron se encontraba en su cama despierta, viendo al techo con sus ojos ahora de color violeta sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que finn llega y se sorprende al ver a Maron con los ojos violetas.

Finn: Maron, tus ojos (dice sorprendida)

Maron: (Maron se levantó y se vió al espejo y suspiró) ya esta empezando.

Finn: Maron, ¿de hablas?¿por qué tienes los ojos de color violeta si no estas transformada?(dice muy preocupada)

Maron: (se transformó en jeanne) mañana te cuento lo que está sucediendo, ahora lo único que quiero hacer es descansar. buenas noches finn. (se fue a su cama y se durmió)

Finn: buenas noches Maron (pensamientos: que le está sucediendo a Maron? Por qué sin estar transformada tenia los ojos violetas? Por qué se transformó en Jeanne para dormir? No se lo que le esta sucediendo, pero yo se que si le intento sacar información no lo lograré)(suspiró)solo espero que no sea nada grave

Apartamento de miyako

Miyako: hola mamá, hola papá ya llegue

Mamá y papá de miyako: bienvenida miyako

Papá de miyako: donde estabas miyako? Te estuve esperando todo el tiempo para hablar del caso de kaitou Jeanne con los demás.

Miyako: estaba en la casa de Maron estudiando para un examen, perdón por no avisar. (dice de forma triste cosa que notan sus padres)

Papá de miyako: tranquila miyako, puedes ir a la próxima junta.

Miyako: si, voy a ir a la próxima. Mamá que preparaste para cenar?

Mamá de miyako: preparé un estofado

La cena pasó normalmente, el papá de miyako habló casi toda la cena sobre el caso de Jeanne, los planes para atraparla y demás cosas relacionadas con kaitou Jeanne. Durante la cena miyako estuvo ignorando todo respecto a Jeanne puesto que ella conocía la verdad. La cena termino y miyako se fue a su cuarto a pensar en lo que le dijo su amiga.

Miyako: (se acuesta en su cama y se queda sumida en sus pensamientos mirando al techo) Maron, aun no entiendo por que me hiciste esa pregunta (bostezando) como seria si no volviera a ver a Maron y solo quedará Jeanne (dice quedándose dormida)

Sueño de miyako

Miyako se despierta y se alista para ir al colegio, una vez lista se dirige al apartamento de Maron para esperarla e ir al colegio.

Miyako: Maron apurate o llegaremos tarde al colegio (dice gritando, chiaki que acaba de salir de su apartamento se acerca a miyako para acompañarla)

Chiaki: miyako, a quien llamas? Quien es esa tal Maron? (dice confundido)

Miyako: hablo de Maron, nuestra amiga (al ver que chiaki segia igual de confundido) nuestra vecina maron Kusakabe, que te pasa chiaki? Por que no recuerdas a Maron, tu novia?

Chiaki: no se de que estas hablando miyako, mi novia es Jeanne y vive aquí, (señalando el apartamento) hablando de eso que haces aquí? Es la primera vez que la esperas o que la quieres ver Jeanne apúrate! (gritando)

Jeanne: (en ese momento sale jeanne de su apartamento usando el uniforme del colegio) hola chiaki (dice para luego darle un abrazo, hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Miyako) oh miyako que haces aquí?

Miyako: te vine a esperar como siempre maron, por cierto que haces transformada en jeanne?

Jeanne: de que hablas miyako?

Chiaki: creo que está confundida

Jeanne: bien en ese caso. Miyako primero tu ya debes saber que mi nombre es jeanne, J-E-A-N-N-E, no maron, yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre. Eso ya lo deberías saber pues despe hace unos meses somos vecinas. Segundo tu nunca me has esperado, y tercero nos conocemos poco y nada a pesar de estar en la misma clase.

Miyako: de que hablas? tu eres Maron, mi mejor amiga. (dice llorando)

Jeanne: te equivocas yo no puedo ser 2 personas completamente diferentes al mismo tiempo, eso es imposible.

Miyako: te equivocas, son un mismo ser, comparten el mismo cuerpo y,(es interrumpida)

Jeanne: si eso fuera verdad ¿crees que al tener un mismo cuerpo nos haría ser una misma persona, una misma alma?¿y si fueramos parte de una misma alma y cuerpo nos comportaríamos de una misma manera y no de diferentes?

Chiaki: ¿y si se comportara diferente a la Maron que conoces la aceptarías por ser parte de una misma alma?


	4. Chapter 3

**Me aceptarías aun si soy Jeanne?**

**Capitulo 3:**

Jeanne: si eso fuera verdad ¿crees que al tener un mismo cuerpo nos haría ser una misma persona, una misma alma? ¿y si fuéramos parte de una misma alma y cuerpo nos comportaríamos de una misma manera y no de diferentes?

Chiaki: ¿y si se comportara diferente a la Maron que conoces la aceptarías por ser parte de una misma alma, de un mismo ser? ¿la tratarías como siempre la has tratado, apoyarías y comprenderías?

Miyako: yo, yo, yo (miyako no sabia que hacer, decir o pensar, ella misma estaba pensando en eso desde que Jeanne le hizo la pregunta en su apartamento)

**Fin del sueño**

Miyako despertó al escuchar la alarma de su despertador que sonaba sin parar, se arregló y se fue al apartamento de chiaki para esperarlo e ir al colegio con el.

Miyako: chiaki apúrate que llegaremos tarde (chiaki abre la puerta) ¿chiaki por qué aun estas en pijama? ( pregunta al ver a chiaki con pijama aun medi dormido)

Chiaki: no voy a ir al colegio, estoy demasiado agotado por lo de ayer y solo quiero dormir al igual que Maron (bostezando)

Miyako: bueno entonces ya me tengo que ir para no llegar tarde, nos vemos en la tarde ( se fue corriendo al colegio)

Chiaki: (cierra la puerta) voy a seguir durmiendo y luego voy con Maron (se va a su cama y se duerme de nuevo)

**en el colegio**

Pakkyamlamao sensei: Miyako, por primera vez llegas temprano (mira hacia la puerta, esperando que entraran Chiaki y Maron) ¿Dónde están Maron y chiaki?

Miyako: están enfermos. Maron se desmayó ayer pues tenia una fiebre muy alta, hoy fui y seguía mal.

Pakkyamlamao sensei: que mal, espero que se recupera, y chiaki?

Miyako: por cuidar a Maron toda la noche esta muy agotado y se fue a su apartamento a descansar por que le dije que era lo mejor para el.

Pakkyamlamao sensei: el es un gran chico, se nota que quiere mucho a Maron y haría cualquier cosa por ella. al igual que tu miyako, ustedes se quieren mucho y siempre están juntas apoyándose, son como hermanas.( pakkyamlamao sensei se va al tablero y empieza a escribir)

Miyako: si así es.(dice con una sonrisa triste) Y espero que eso nunca cambie.

**Apartamento de Maron **

Eran las 9:00 a.m. y Jeanne seguía dormida, hasta que alguien empieza a tocar el timbre despertando a Jeanne.

Finn: Maron, ve y abre la puerta.

Jeanne: esta bien (se para de su cama y se dirige hacia la puerta) ¿quien es?

Chiaki: Maron, soy yo déjame pasar.

Jeanne: chiaki que haces aquí (dice abriendo la puerta)

Chiaki: es que estaba preocupado por ti, Maron (dice entrando sin darse cuenta de que Maron está como Jeanne) un momento (se da cuenta de Jeanne) ¿Por qué estas transformada en Jeanne? (preocupado)

Jeanne: que te parece si te lo digo ahora después de que desayune? Es que hace poco me acabo de despertar.

Chiaki: está bien. (Jeanne se va a su cocina y empieza a cocinar)

Jeanne: quieres comer o tomar?

Chiaki: no, acabo de desayunar (Jeanne se sienta en la mesa y empieza a comer) miyako me contó lo que sucedió ayer. Y quiero saber si estas bien?

Jeanne: si, estoy bien (dice con tristeza) espera a que termine y te explicaré todo (chiaki asintió y Jeanne terminó de comer)

Finn: bien, ahora puedes decirnos que cosa nos estas ocultando.

Access: si, nos tienes muy preocupados Maron.

Jeanne: esta bien, todo empezó un día después de que conseguí mi nueva transformación con un sueño.

**Sueño de Maron**

Maron se encontraba en un lugar muy iluminado y extenso con una mujer a quien ella no podía reconocer, Maron se encontraba muy confundida y asustada.

Maron: donde estoy? Quien eres tu?

Juana d´Arc: yo soy Juana de arco, y he venido a hablar contigo de algo muy importante. (Dice seriamente mirando fijamente a Maron a los ojos)

Maron: que cosa?

Juana D´arc: hace poco has demostrado ser apta para ser en tu totalidad Jeanne, pues con ese acto de valor, con tu corazón tan fuerte y tu espíritu lo has demostrado.

Maron: gracias, pero que quieres decir con ser en mi totalidad Jeanne?

Juana D´arc: que ahora te entrego el poder para transformarte en Jeanne **sin** el rosario (Maron empieza a brillar fuertemente) pero cuando lo hagas debes estar dispuesta a dejar tu cuerpo como Maron, el cual va a ir muriendo lentamente hasta transformes en Jeanne completamente.

Maron: pero por qué?

Juana D´arc: porque al hacerlo significa que estas dispuesta a aceptar tu verdadera forma, con el sacrificio de tu cuerpo actual.

Maron: pero no estoy lista para eso, quiero seguir siendo Maron y estar con mis amigos. (dice con lagrimas en los ojos)

Juana D´arc: tu vas a seguir siendo Maron solo que con el cuerpo de Jeanne. y vas a poder seguir con tus amigos, pues si su amor hacia ti es verdadero no importará si tu forma es diferente, ellos te aceptaran y querrán de la misma manera. Yo no te estoy diciendo que lo hagas ahora, solo que lo hagas cuando estés lista para hacerlo. y ese día tan pronto vuelva a tu forma como Maron te daré mas información hasta que se complete tu transformación.

**Fin del sueño**

Jeanne: y el tiempo transcurrió normal hasta ayer que decidí aceptar y forma como Jeanne, tuve otro sueño cuando me desmaye al transformarme en Maron.

**Sueño de Maron**

Juana D´arc: ¿estas consiente de lo que hiciste y no te arrepientes de nada?

Maron: no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, pues era lo que debía hacer para ganar esta batalla y salvar a Finn. Además tarde o temprano debía aceptar mi verdadera forma (dijo muy decidida) solo te pido una cosa.

Juana D´arc: que cosa?

Maron: que me dejes transformarme una vez mas en Maron, debo arreglar unas cosas antes de que abandone por completo esta forma.

Juana D´arc: si, lo haré pero cuando te despiertes te debes transformar en Jeanne, no te preocupes si te ves los ojos de color violeta, pues eso es una muestra de que dentro de poco abandonaras esa forma. Y cuando necesites te puedes transformar en Maron, pero tendrás un limite de tiempo antes de que tu cuerpo empiece a morir, así que aprovecha ese tiempo.

Maron: no hay nada mas de lo que me deba preocupar?

Juana D´arc: si, vas a durar un tiempo muerta en el cual tu cuerpo se irá transformando. Y cuando despiertes tal vez te comportes diferente los primeros días.

Maron: a que te refieres con diferente?(dice preocupada)

Juana D´arc: a su debido tiempo lo sabrás.

**Fin del sueño**

Jeanne: y entonces me desperté, eso es todo lo que pasó. (para ese punto todos estaban en shock por lo que les dijo Jeanne)

Chiaki: (saliendo del estado de shock en el que se encontraba) pero por que no me habías dicho?

Jeanne: porque pensé que solo era un sueño y no le había dado, hasta ayer que vimos a Juana D´arc y me di cuenta de que ella era la Juana D´arc que apareció en mis sueño, a pesar de tratarla como si no la conociera, y bueno lo confirme al transformarme sin el rosario. Pero eso no importa ahora, solo quiero saber algo. Chiaki, me aceptarías aun si no volviera a ser la Maron que conociste? (mirándolo a sus ojos con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y preocupacion)

Chiaki:


	5. Chapter 4

**Me aceptarías aun si soy Jeanne?**

**Capitulo 4:**

Jeanne: porque pensé que solo era un sueño y no le había dado, hasta ayer que vimos a Juana D´arc y me di cuenta de que ella era la Juana D´arc que apareció en mis sueño, a pesar de tratarla como si no la conociera, y bueno lo confirme al transformarme sin el rosario. Pero eso no importa ahora, solo quiero saber algo. Chiaki, me aceptarías aun si no volviera a ser la Maron que conociste? (mirándolo a sus ojos con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y preocupación)

Chiaki: (se para y camina hasta quedar frente a Jeanne quien estaba parada, y la besa con mucho amor, siendo correspondido por Maron. Su beso era cada vez mas profundo y amoroso, pero debido a la falta de aire de los dos se separaron dando por terminado el beso. Los dos estaban intentando normalizar su respiración, mientras Finn y Access veian la romántica escena en silencio para no incomodar y dañar el hermoso momento) claro que te aceptaría (abrazándola) pues yo te amo mas que a nadie en ese mundo y eso no cambiará ni ahora ni nunca. Yo me enamore de ti, y sin importarme tu forma te seguiré amando de la misma forma porque seguirás siendo tu, yo no me enamoré de tu forma como Maron, me enamore de tu forma de ser.(Jeanne con cada palabra lloraba mas y mas) No me importa si eres Jeanne o Maron, lo que me importa es poder tenerte a mi lado. para mi siempre serás mas dulce y hermosa que un ángel, mas noble y alabada que una diosa, la chica a la que amo.

Jeanne: chiaki (Jeanne besa a chiaki, su beso era tan profundo y amoroso que el anterior, y de nuevo debido a la falta de aire rompieron el bello beso) yo también te amo (dice viéndolo con una gran sonrisa llena de amor) te amo mas que a nadie (le da un beso en la mejilla) gracias por aceptarme tal y como soy, no sabes lo feliz que me siento al saber que me amaras aun si soy Jeanne y no Maron (dice abrazándolo con mas fuerza) me tranquiliza saber que contaré con tu apoyo y amor cuando vuelva a la vida.

Chiaki: tranquila, siempre te apoyaremos Finn, Access y yo.

Jeanne: pero que pasará con Miyako cuando se enteré de lo que me va a suceder?(dice preocupada) sobretodo porque apenas ayer desde ayer sabe que soy Jeanne.

Chiaki: no te preocupes Maron todo estará bien.

**Clase de historia**

Pakkyamlamao sensei: vamos a hacer un repaso general de todo lo que hemos visto este año en historia, para el examen final que van a tener dentro de un mes y medio. Desde la revolución francesa, periodo napoleónico y monarquías, hasta los grandes pensadores como la gran Juana de arco.

Miyako: (suspiró) Maron. (Pakkyamlamao sensei empezó a hablar de la guerra de los 100 años y por ende también de Jeanne D'arc )

Pakkyamlamao sensei: y así Jeanne de arco murió a sus 19 años el 30 de marzo de 1431.(dijo dando por terminada su explicación y poder dar su opinión) para mi Jeanne ha sido una de las mujeres mas importantes en la historia, ha sido la mas fuerte, honesta, maravillosa, vigorosa y valiente, todo un ejemplo a seguir para la humanidad.(pensamiento de miyako: es como si estuviera describiendo a Maron) Yo la admiro mucho pues por su amor por su patria, su determinación, además de sus valientes y revolucionarios actos pudieron lograr grandes cosas, a pesar de ser una simple adolecente. (suena el timbre y todos empiezan a salir del salón excepto por miyako y la profesora)

Miyako: (pensamiento: es bueno saber que sin importar lo que pase Maron no va a cambiar su forma de ser, incluso si es Jeanne)(suspira)

Pakkyamlamao sensei: miyako, te encuentras bien?

Miyako: si, solo estaba pensando en algo que me dijo Maron

Pakkyamlamao sensei: peleaste con Maron?

Miyako: no, solo estuvimos hablando de algo, y ella me preguntó algo que aun no se como responderle.

Pakkyamlamao sensei: si quieres te puedo ayudar, tu sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

Miyako: (pensamiento: tal vez me ayude hablar con Pakkyamlamao sensei de este tema, aunque no se lo puedo contar tal y como es, mejor le doy una situación parecida) lo que pasa es que Maron me pregunto ayer que si ella se fuera vivir con sus padres unos años, y en ese tiempo no nos pudiéramos ver y si cuando ella regrese está muy cambiada, como si ella fuera otra persona y ni la Maron que conocí yo la aceptaría, la trataría igual y seguiría siendo su amiga? Me dijo que le respondiera hoy, y aun no se que pensar, tengo muchas dudas.

Pakkyamlamao sensei: puede que nunca me haya pasado algo como eso pero yo creo que por mas tiempo que transcurra, cuanto cambie su personalidad, físico, sus gustos y demás. Ella no perdería de tener esa esencia y alma tan bondadosa y especial que tiene, lo cual yo considero mas importante, pues si su alma cambia ya no seria Maron, ahí si podrias decir que seria otra persona y no tu amiga.

Miyako: (pensamiento: si eso es verdad, pero aun no se si su alma cambia cuando es Jeanne, si es otra persona o la misma) y como puedo ver si cambia su alma?

Pakkyamlamao sensei: por sus ojos (pensamiento de miyako: pero como me voy a dar cuenta si sus ojos cambian de color) los ojos de una personas son un reflejo de su alma, si en algún momento pierde el brillo de sus ojos, la ternura, la bondad y la esperanza significa que ha cambiado, pero no por eso creo que la debas abandonar, sino ayudar a que vuelva tener lo que perdió. Pues si la dejas, eso significa nunca fue verdadera o fuerte su amistad.

Miyako: gracias Pakkyamlamao sensei, me fue de mucha ayuda.

Pakkyamlamao sensei: ah, Miyako tienes 10 minutos para arreglarte para la practica, así que te sugiero que te arregles rápido.

Miyako: si, no tardo.

Pakkyamlamao sensei: eso espero (pensamiento: espero que puedan solucionar su problema, y que no se dañe esa amistad)

Miyako se colocó su traje de gimnasia rápido y se fue a el gimnasio a practicar con el lazo.

**Apartamento de Maron **

Jeanne: cuanto falta para que Miyako venga?

Chiaki: faltan 10 minutos pues ya se debió acabar la practica. creo que seria mejor si te fueras transformando.

Jeanne: si, tienes razón (se aleja de chiaki y se transforma en Maron, cayendo al piso de rodillas y algo agitada, preocupando a chiaki quien se acercó a ella)

Chiaki: Maron(dice preocupado)

Maron: (le hace gestos a chiaki de que le ayude a levantarse. Y Chiaki cargó a Maron y la sentó en una de las sillas de su casa) gracias chiaki (dice al recuperar las energías para hablar)

Chiaki: Maron, que te sucedió?(pregunta preocupado por lo que le había sucedido a Maron)

Maron: al transformarme mi cuerpo empezó a dolerme mucho, sentía que mi corazón se detenía y no era capaz de respirar. Creo que estas son unas señales de que ya recibió el mensaje de que se va a morir, para que me transforme en Jeanne finalmente. Pero eso ya no importa, ya pasó el dolor que tenia

Chiaki: entonces será mejor que descanses hasta que miyako llegue (pensamiento: creo que eso será lo mejor pues por lo terca que es creo que lo único que le importa es que nadie vea su dolor)

Maron: tienes razón, además no hay nada que pueda hacer por el momento.


	6. Chapter 5

**Me aceptarías aun si soy Jeanne?**

**Capitulo 5**

**Gimnasio**

Miyako: adios Pakkyamlamao sensei y gracias por la ayuda

Pakkyamlamao sensei: adiós Miyako

Miyako empieza a caminar hasta que se detiene frente a una gran mansión(la mansión del capitulo 19, donde Jeanne sello la única muestra de que sus padres pensaban en ella) y recuerda lo sucedido con ella aquel día.

**Recuerdo de miyako**

Miyako(yo): (pensamiento: esta noche voy a atrapar a Kaito Jeanne con mi cristal spider, y voy a probarle de una vez por todas a todos que Maron no es Jeanne, son dos personas totalmente diferentes) papá te aseguro que con mi cristal spider logramos atrapar a Jeanne de una vez por todas, y si no lo hacemos con esto lo va a lograr el señor con su cuarto de alta seguridad.

Papá de miyako: tienes razón miyako, aunque espero que no se lastime mucho forzando tu trampa.

Miyako: por que lo dices papá, acaso estas de su parte (dije con enojo)

Papá de miyako: por que ella a pesar de ser una ladrona tiene tu misma edad, y no me agrada la idea de lastimara tanto a un menor de edad.

Miyako: eso no importa, si tu no puedes yo si puedo pues tengo su edad. Además no se por qué te cuesta tanto esta vez si tu siempre envías a los demás policías a hacer cosas similares.

Papá de miyako: porque con la trampa que le puso ese señor me parece que hemos llegado a mucho.

Miyako: entonces yo me encargo de ella.(dije con determinación)(Jeanne se acerca y cae en la trampa, e intenta moverse con desesperación)no te muevas Jeanne. Que te vas a cortar la piel. Este es el especial miyako parte 9, araña de crista, hay muchas agujas en esas cadenas, y cuanto mas te muevas mas se te enterraran en la piel.

Papá de miyako: se acabo para ti.

Jeanne: aún no ha terminado (dijo mirándome con la determinacion y tristeza que siempre han tenido sus ojos violetas al verme, esos que solo me hacen dudar, esos ojos que me hacen recordar a Maron. Después Jeanne empezó a forzar los hilos)

Miyako: detente, Jeanne (dije con preocupación y los hilos con agujas empezaron a ceder enterrándoselas en la piel y cortando su ropa hasta salir de la trampa) (me sorprendí al ver que se liberó sin rastros de sangre o heridas, solo con su ropa gravemente destrozada, lo cual no se por que pero me tranquilizó un poco. pues aunque mi objetivo nunca fue lastimarla, si lo era atraparla a toda costa para demostrar la inocencia de Maron a todos) espera, Jeanne! Alguna has pensado en las personas a las que robas sus objetos de valor? (me impulsé a preguntarlo por las dudas tenia)

Jeanne: yo soy Kaito Jeanne (empieza a hablar con esa frialdad y seriedad con la que me solía hablar cuando era Jeanne, aquella que me hacia pensar que no me conocía y descartar que era Maron con la que hablaba. Aunque aun así siempre que me hablaba con esa voz sentía una gran tristeza como si en el fondo supiera la verdad) no puedo tener en cuenta la tristeza de todos cuando les robo (con cada palabra que me decía me sentía peor)

Miyako: por que?(pregunté con desesperación)

Jeanne: porque esa es mi deber.

Miyako: (yo no se porque pero sin saberlo me imagine a Maron siendo tan fría conmigo y diciéndome eso, como si a ella no le importaran los demás ni sus sentimientos) que clase de escusa es esa, eres una cobarde (le grité con fuerza hasta que la perdí de vista)

Después me dirigí al lugar de la trampa mientras mi papá atendía a los demás policías que estaban inmovilizados con sus propias trampas o inconscientes. Y cuando estaba recogiendo mi trampa noté la tela del traje de Jeanne manchado de sangre al igual que el piso, el cual tenia una mancha de sangre, y las cadenas(que eran a base de agujas e hilos de gran resistencia) que rompió con su cuerpo tenían algunos trozos de piel y sangre. No se porque al ver eso aun sin saber la identidad de mi amiga me sentía tan triste y preocupada por Jeanne.

Miyako: esto no te hubiera sucedido si todos supieran que no eres Maron, eso es lo único que quiero y por eso te estoy persiguiendo, para probarle a todos que no eres Maron (una lagrima resbaló por mi mejilla) aunque debo admitir que te pareces a ella en lo terca (sonriendo) por eso se que por mas herida que estés te recuperaras y volverás para molestarme y burlarte de los policías (secándome las lagrimas)

**Fin del recuerdo**

Miyako: (pensamiento: casi siempre que Maron me hablaba transformada en Jeanne lo hacia de esa forma tan fría y seria, como si fuera otra persona excepto cuando se burlaba de los oficiales y de mi, en esos momentos si me hablaba como siempre lo ha hecho, como si fuera ella misma)(Miyako sigue caminando hasta llegar a su edificio, y entra a su apartamento) ya llegue!

Mamá de Miyako: bienvenida Miyako. tu padre en este momento no se encuentra, el esta en una reunión para discutir el caso de Jeanne y me dijo que te avisara cuando llegaras.

Miyako: no voy a ir, tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender (pensamiento: ahora que se la verdad para que voy a esa clase de cosas tontas, aunque si no invento algo mi madre y mi padre creerán que estoy enferma o que les escondo algo) me voy donde Maron, ella esta enferma y la quiero cuidar.(me dirigí a la puerta)

Mamá de Miyako: bien, dile a Maron que se mejore pronto.

Miyako: si, lo haré y no me esperes pues voy a estar con ella hasta tarde. Adiós! (miyako sale de su apartamento y se dirige al de Maron, se detiene frente a la puerta y suspira) (pensamiento: aun sigo dudando pero al menos ahora se que responderte y que preguntarte)(toca el timbre)

Chiaki: (abre la puerta) hola Miyako, te tardaste mucho (pensamiento: pero eso es bueno pues Maron ha podido descansar algo, aunque yo se que su dolor no se ha ido pues he visto como hace algunas muecas de dolor y por mas que le pregunto si le duele algo me dice que no. Cuando entenderá que sentir dolor es normal y no se debe avergonzar de eso, sobretodo en estos momento en que su cuerpo esta muriendo, eso solo es muestra de lo terca que puede llegar a ser, aunque no le debo criticar eso pues ese es uno de sus encantos)

Miyako: hola chiaki, perdón por llegar tarde es que me quede pensando. Donde esta Maron? Se encuentra bien?(pregunta con evidente preocupación)

Chiaki: tranquila Miyako, ella se encuentra bien solo esta un poco cansada (pensamiento: si yo le digo lo contrario, Maron me va a matar)esta en la sala esperándote, yo vine a abrirte la puerta pues no quiero que se esfuerzo mucho.

**Sala**

Maron se encontraba en sentada en la silla donde la dejó Chiaki peinándose para que cuando llegara Miyako, Maron se dejó el cabello suelto(como en el ultimo capitulo) mostrando su largo (es el mismo largo del cabello que tiene cuando se transforma, solo que al tenerlo agarrado siempre no se puede apreciar)

Maron: hace mucho que no me dejaba el cabello suelto (dice terminando de peinarse)(pensamiento: aun me esta doliendo el pecho y gran parte de mi cuerpo, pero debo agradecer que ya no se me este dificultando tanto respirar. Espero que miyako no lo note, al menos hasta después de que yo le explique y saber lo que opina de todo lo que esta pasando)(se escuchan pasos cerca)(pensamiento: ya se acerca Miyako, debo respirar profundo y hacer todo lo posible por que no note mi dolor)(respiró profundo y se paró cuando Miyako llegó) (Maron hace una gran sonrisa) Hola Miyako (dijo con tanta alegría que nadie creería el dolor que siente)

Miyako:

…

**NOTA DE LA ESCRITORA**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, cualquier inquietud o comentario relacionado con la historia es bien recibido.**

**He recibido pedidos de hacer una versión de esta historia en ingles, lo estuve pensando pero debido a que traducir es muy difícil para mi, pues aunque sé ingles no soy lo suficientemente buena para traducir una historia, y si la llegara a traducir seria con un ingles malo. He decidido que no la traduciré, al menos no lo haré hasta que tenga un ingles mucho mejor. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Me aceptarías aun si soy Jeanne?**

Maron: hace mucho que no me dejaba el cabello suelto (dice terminando de peinarse)(pensamiento: aun me esta doliendo el pecho y gran parte de mi cuerpo, pero debo agradecer que ya no se me este dificultando tanto respirar. Espero que miyako no lo note, al menos hasta después de que yo le explique y saber lo que opina de todo lo que esta pasando)(se escuchan pasos cerca)(pensamiento: ya se acerca Miyako, debo respirar profundo y hacer todo lo posible por que no note mi dolor)(respiró profundo y se paró cuando Miyako llegó) (Maron hace una gran sonrisa) Hola Miyako (dijo con tanta alegría que nadie creería el dolor que siente)

Miyako: hola Maron (dice abrazándola fuertemente) te encuentras bien?

Maron: (hace una mueca de dolor sin que Miyako lo note)(pensamiento: me duele mucho el abrazo, mi cuerpo esta tan débil que ya ni siquiera soporta un simple abrazo de Miyako. No se como ocultar esto tanto tiempo) si, me encuentro bien Miyako (dice rompiendo el abrazo)

Miyako: que bueno (Miyako observa Maron) es la primera vez que te veo con el cabello suelto, te ves muy bien así (viendo su cabello)

Maron: esta no es la primera vez que me ves así, pues ayer cuando me des transformé frente a ti también lo tenia suelto.

Miyako: es que ayer no me di cuenta de eso pues estaba mas preocupada en acomodarte cuando te desmayaste. O acaso pretendías que me quedara viendo como estabas cuando estabas inconsciente?

Maron: tienes razón, y gracias por lo de anoche.

Miyako: ni tienes nada que agradecer para eso son las amigas, además ya me lo agradeciste anoche.

Maron: si, tienes razón. Para eso son las amigas, para ayudarse y apoyarse siempre(esto ultimo lo susurró tan bajo que Miyako no lo pudo escuchar)(pensamiento: solo espero que lo sigas recordando, y cumplas con la promesa que hicimos cuando éramos pequeñas sin dudar)

Miyako: Que te parece si nos sentamos? Debes estar muy cansada por lo de ayer (dice con preocupación)

Maron: esta bien (ambas se sentaron, Maron se sentó en la silla en la que estaba antes y Miyako en una que estaba frente a la de Maron)(pensamiento: mi cuerpo me esta doliendo mas, creo que debo comenzar pronto)ya tienes la respuesta a la pregunta que te hice ayer?(dijo con seriedad y dirigió su mirada a los ojos de Miyako)

Miyako: si, ya tengo mi respuesta.

Maron: entonces, si yo como Maron desapareciera y solo quedara Jeanne? Me aceptarías o no? cual es tu respuesta? (preguntó con seriedad y algo de tristeza en su voz y ojos)

Miyako: (pensamiento: yo aun no he encontrado la respuesta, incluso después de haberlo pensado todo el día aun tengo mis dudas.) claro que te aceptaría Maron además tu eres ella y ella eres tu. (dijo con duda en su vos y ojos)(pensamiento: creo que con esta respuesta va a estar mas tranquila, igual ella nunca se va a dar cuenta de mis dudas acerca de eso)

Maron: (pensamiento: puedo sentir tus dudas en tus ojos y voz, hemos sido amigas desde muy pequeñas y aun crees que puedes ocultarme cosas sin que lo note. Esto me pone muy triste y me duele mas que el dolor que esta sintiendo mi cuerpo, pues estas dudando si rompes la promesa que una ves hicimos, la promesa de estar juntas por siempre)(una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla sin que Miyako lo notara)(pensamiento: pero debo ser fuerte y actuar como si no hubiera pasado. Debo ser "fuerte y seria, incomparable y maravillosa, enérgica y valiente", como siempre para así poder seguir adelante como siempre he hecho, no debo dejar que cosas como estas me derrumben) es bueno saberlo, ahora tengo que contarte algo Miyako (pensamiento: sin importar si me acepta o no como Jeanne tiene derecho a saber lo que está ocurriendo, pues no quiero volver a ocultarle cosas importantes)

Miyako: que me tienes que contar Maron? (dice con preocupacion)

Maron: hace algún tiempo hablé con juana de arc en un sueño y me dijo que (en ese momento empieza a toser sin parar preocupando a Miyako)

Miyako: Maron estas bien? Que te sucede?

Maron: estoy bien (dijo con mucho trabajo y sigue tosiendo) espera (pensamiento: cada vez me siento peor, mejor me alejo un tiempo para recuperarme un poco y poder seguir hablando con Miyako) (Maron se levanta de la silla e intenta dar unos pasos pero se cae y sigue tosiendo en el piso, pero esta vez ella estaba tosiendo sangre)(pensamiento: no puedo respirar bien y me está doliendo mucho todo el cuerpo, además de eso sangre? Estoy tosiendo sangre? No puede ser!, que pensará Miyako en esta momento? Espero que no se asuste mucho)

Miyako: (Miyako se levanta de la silla y se acerca a Maron con mucho miedo y preocupación) Maron, que te sucede? Esto no es normal (dice muy preocupada)voy a pedir ayuda (Maron le agarra fuertemente el brazo para que no fuera a pedir ayuda)

Maron: no lo hagas (dijo sin verla y sigue tosiendo) no es necesario (dejó de toser y siguió respirando con dificultad) me puedes ayudar a levantarme? (dijo sin verla)

Miyako: si (miyako la ayuda a levantarse y cuando la mira queda horrorizada al ver la cara**(principalmente la boca)**de Maron con sangre, dirige su vista al piso donde ve un charco de sangre en el piso) estuviste tosiendo sangre (dice alarmada y Maron no le responde) debemos llamar a un doctor, esto es(Maron la interrumpe)

Maron: no lo hagas (dice con dificultad) solo escucha lo que te tengo que decir, te parece? (dice con seriedad)

Miyako: esta bien, Maron (pensamiento: mejor le hago caso, pues si sigo contradiciéndola terminaremos peleando y con lo mal que esta no creo que sea bueno)

Maron: hace algún tiempo hablé con juana de arc en un sueño y me dijo que he demostrado ser apta para ser Jeanne en mi totalidad, y me dio el poder para transformarme sin el rosario cuando estuviera lista.

Miyako: a que te refieres con ser Jeanne en tu totalidad (dijo con preocupación evidente)

Maron: escúchame (tosió un poco) me dijo que cuando me transforme sin el rosario era para indicarle que estoy dispuesta a dejar mi cuerpo, el cual va a ir muriendo lentamente hasta que me transforme en Jeanne completamente.(dijo sorprendiéndola)

Miyako: le dijiste que no aceptabas, cierto? (pensamiento: por su cara y por el echo de que me lo haya dicho significa que si, pero no debo perder las esperanzas aun. Me niego a creer que Maron aprecie tan poco su vida como para dársela a Jeanne si es que son dos personas distintas)

Maron: (pensamiento: por la forma en que reacciona significa que ni muerta ella hubiera aceptado que pasara lo que esta pasando, que yo abandone mi forma actual para tomar la de Jeanne. Creo que este va a ser el ultimo día que me vea como su amiga sin importar que siga siendo yo, yo sabia que esto iba a pasar desde que Jeanne D'arc me hablo por primera vez y aun así no me arrepiento de mi decisión, pues esto era algo inevitable que tarde o temprano aceptaría aun si no hubiera sucedido lo de ayer pues yo lo aceptaba.) cuando me dijo eso no le dije nada y ella me dijo que yo podía aceptar cuando estuviera lista para ser Jeanne en mi totalidad, y ayer en mi ultima pelea acepte al transformarme en Jeanne sin mi rosario el cual había sido destruido.

Miyako: y ya que sigues siendo Maron significa que no te transformaste y fue mentira todo lo que te dijo, cierto?(dijo con esperanza)

Maron: no (dijo rompiendo las esperanzas de Miyako ) ayer cuando me desmaye hable con Juana D'arc y le pedí tiempo para decirte esto, me dio el tiempo pero me dijo que cuando me voliera a transformar en Maron tendría un limite y que no debía desperdiciarlo.


	8. Chapter 7

**Me aceptarías aun si soy Jeanne?**

**Capitulo 7**

Maron: no (dijo rompiendo las esperanzas de Miyako) ayer cuando me desmaye hable con Juana D'arc y le pedí tiempo para decirte esto, me dio el tiempo pero me dijo que cuando me volviera a transformar en Maron tendría un limite y que no debía desperdiciarlo.

Miyako: (pensamiento: porque tiene que pasar esto, no volveré a ver a Maron ni hablar con ella porque solo va a quedar Jeanne) no te dijo nada mas (preguntó con tristeza aguantando las ganas de llorar) (pensamiento: yo pensaba que íbamos a ser amigas por siempre)

Maron: (suspiro) también me dijo que los primeros días tal vez me voy a comportar diferente (pensamiento: tal vez no le debí decir esto a Miyako para no preocuparla mas, pero no le quiero ocultar nada mas, además tarde o temprano se iba a enterar) quiero saber una cosa Miyako (dice mirándola a los ojos con tristeza) me apoyas en mi decisión? (pensamiento: se que no querías que tomará esta decisión, pero por lo menos quiero que me lo digas, y quiero que me digas a que le tienes miedo)

Miyako: que tonta eres Maron, (una lagrima resbala por su mejilla) claro que te apoyo (dice con tristeza y una falsa sonrisa.) eso no tienes que preguntarlo (en ese momento Miyako recuerda todas las veces en que Jeanne la miraba y le hablaba con frialdad) (miyako abraza fuertemente a Maron y empieza a llorar en silencio)(pensamiento: al menos quiero que disfrutes este tiempo que te queda Maron)

Maron: es bueno saber que me vas a apoyar incluso como Jeanne (pensamiento: se que no te voy a hacer hablar por mas que lo intente ahora, y no tengo ganas de pelear contigo ahora, solo espero que en algún momento me digas la verdad)(Maron empieza a sentirse mareada y con un gran dolor en casi todo su cuerpo)

Miyako: Maron, que te sucede?(pregunta preocupada)

Maron: no me pasa nada, miyako podrías llamar a Chiaki?

Miyako: chiaki puedes venir? Maron te necesita (chiaki llega rápidamente)

Chiaki: Maron, estas bien? (dice agitado)

Maron: si, estoy bien. Miyako nos puedes dejar solos por favor

Miyako: esta bien, esperaré en tu cuarto (se va al cuarto de Maron dejando a Chiaki y Maron juntos)

Chiaki: ahora me puedes decir que te sucede?

Maron: solo quería estar contigo (dice abrazándolo fuertemente)

Chiaki: Maron, ya deberías saber que no me puedes ocultar nada (le da un beso en la frente) ahora dime que te sucede?

Maron: me duele mucho mi cuerpo, y Miyako, ella (empieza a llorar en silencio)

Chiaki: que te dijo?

Maron: no me dijo nada (dice con tristeza) pero yo la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que sigue sin aceptar que yo sea Jeanne, que no va a tratarme igual una vez me transforme, que solo me ha mentido hoy, no va a seguir siendo mi amiga (sigue llorando)

Chiaki: Maron (dice con tristeza y Maron lo interrumpe)

Maron: no digas nada ahora, solo déjame llorar hasta que me tranquilice y pueda seguir hablando con miyako

Chiaki: Maron, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras (dice con una pequeña sonrisa)(pensamiento: por fin haz aprendido que esta bien llorar y descargar tus problemas en alguien, y estoy feliz de que ese alguien sea yo) tranquila, todo estará bien (la abraza con mas fuerza)

Maron: gracias Chiaki (sigue llorando en silencio mientras abraza a Chiaki)

**Habitación de Maron**

Miyako: (empieza a llorar) no sé que haré cuando te transformes en Jeanne permanentemente (dice mirando una foto en la que aparecen Maron y Miyako en un parque cuando eran pequeñas) lamento no haberte protegido de esto, tu siempre cuidaste de mi y yo nunca pude hacer nada. (dice secándose las lagrimas)

**Sala de Maron**

Chiaki: ya estas mejor?

Maron: si, estoy mejor (pensamiento: no se porque pero cuando estoy con chiaki soy capaz de desahogarme, mostrarme tal y como soy, me siento protegida y siento que un cálido sentimiento cubre mi alma. con él es la única persona con la que me he sentido así, definitivamente es la persona que mas amo, con la que quiero pasar toda mi vida) gracias (le da un beso largo y lleno de amor) este fue mi regalo de agradecimiento (dice con una sonrisa)

Chiaki: por lo que veo aun tienes muchas sorpresas guardadas

Maron: y una de esas sorpresas es que ahora solo quiero besarte

Chiaki: y te quejabas y me empujabas cuando te robaba besos.

Maron: esa es la razón por la que me estoy desquitando contigo, te voy a dar besos cuando menos te lo esperes para hacerte pagar los besos que me robaste y los que me vayas a dar sin que me de cuenta.

Chiaki: por lo que veo eres algo rencorosa. (Pensamiento: por lo que veo ya esta mucho mejor que antes)

Maron: solo un poco (sonríe) Chiaki podrías llamar a Miyako (pensamiento: ya no estoy sintiendo ninguna clase de dolor ni nada en mi cuerpo, que significará esto? Será que me queda poco tiempo? si es así no debo desperdiciar el tiempo que me queda)


End file.
